Daisuki
by michelle-guzman
Summary: este es un fic de una de mis parejas favoritas , Shindou x Akane .  ¡por favor pasen y lean    !


_este es un fic corto de una de mis parejas favoritas Shindou x Akane , eh tenido esta idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho y finalmente decidi compartirla con todos ustedes , espero que les guste_ ^^_ no olviden los reviews_

* * *

><p>Yamada Akane , es una chica simpática , alegre que se preocupa por los demás , que siempre andaba detrás de el chico de sus sueños , Shindou Takuto , del cual estuvo enamorada desde que lo vio , seguramente parecía solo una simple fans encaprichada al igual que las demás , pero no era así , ella estaba enamorada , de verdad , solo quería llamar su atención aun si eso le salía muy caro , un día tuvieron un viaje escolar a una gran piscina llena de toboganes muy peligrosos<p>

-.¡sugoe se ve genial!.- decía Tenma emocionado al igual que su amigo Shinzuke

tengan cuidado podrían ahogarse .– decía Aoi preocupada puesto que como eran muy activos se podrían meter en un problema.

-…hola..¿como me veo Aoi-chan?.- dijo inocente Akane con un traje de baño de dos piezas muy lindo de color rosa con algunos adornos

-….te ves linda …¿verdad Shindou-san?.- dijo Aoi puesto que ella quería que tanto Shindou y Akane estuvieran juntos

-…s-si…te ves bien….- dijo el un poco sonrojado apenas mirándola con el rabillo del ojo, por eso Akane se sintió un poco triste

-…."ni siquiera volteo a verme…..de verdad el jamás se fijara en mi"…-pensó triste Akane mientras se iba lejos del grupo , Midori se enojo por que ella sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Akane por Shindou y esta lo golpeo en la cabeza

-.¡ah!¿¡que te sucede por que lo hiciste!.- dijo Shindou un poco enojado sobándose la cabeza

.-¡si serás idiota!.- dijo Midori totalmente enojada

-¡detente Midori-san!.- dijo Aoi sujetándola de los brazos ya que por poco y se le lanza a golpearlo

-¡pero este idio-…..ya lo entiendo….- dijo Midori deteniéndose

-por favor deja que el mismo se de cuenta…-dijo susurrando Aoi

-¿quieren decirme que pasa?.- dijo Shindou

-…¡discúlpala Shindou-san es que últimamente Midori-san ha estado un poco enojada y se desquita con cualquiera , esta en sus días… ya sabes….- dijo Aoi haciendo sonrojar a Midori

-.¡oe no digas esas cosas sin saber!.- dijo ella sonrojada y enojada y Aoi se la llevo lejos de hay

-.¿que rayos le sucede eh?.- dijo Shindou con una gotita en la sien

Por otro lado la triste Akane caminaba seca de una de las piscinas mas profundas del lugar donde nadie estaba por hay

-….shin-sama….-decia susurrando mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla , cansada por tanto rechazo por parte de el ,Shindou se dirigía justamente a las piscinas profundas , mientras Akane dio un mal paso y se cayó en la piscina más profunda del lugar ,ella desesperada trataba de nadar a la superficie pero justo le da una calambre en la pierna ,luego dejo de luchar por su vida , por un momento pensó en quedarse quieta y morir para conseguir la paz de su corazón herido y dejar de sentir dolor por el amor no correspondido que sentia por Shindou , y asi lo hizo se quedo quieta esperando la muerte ,Shindou la vio en el fondo del agua sin mover ni un dedo , el corrió desesperado y se lanzo al agua , la agarro fuertemente y la llevo a la superficie , traro de darle RCP , pero ella no daba signos de vida , ¿habrá muerto como ella quiso? , Shindou no puso evitar llorar , la cogió la abrazo

-…¿Por qué?...¿por que Akane?...yo siempre quise decirte lo que siento por ti…..no te vayas….por favor….- dijo el uniendo sus labios con los de Akane en un profundo beso , Akane recobro la conciencia ,sintió ese bello contacto y abrió lentamente sus ojos y sorprendida se sonrojo al ver que Shindou la estaba besando , luego cerro de nuevo sus ojos correspondiendo al beso , Shindou se separo de ella y la miro sorprendido con aun unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-….¿Shin…-sama?…- dijo Akane muy sonrojada , el la abrazo muy fuerte

-..¡en que estabas pensando! ¿ por que estabas al fondo del agua?...no hubiera podido soportar perderte….- dijo Shindou un alterado

-….¿perderme?..Shin-sama…acaso….tu….- dijo aun Sorprendida Akane

-….a mi me gustas…y mas que gustarme…te amo…- dijo sonrojado Shindou , la felicidad rebosaba en el corazón de Akane tanto que la hizo llorar.

-..¿akane-chan?...-

-….yo…también te amo….- dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente son sus mejillas sonrojadas, el también sonrió igualmente y la beso de nuevo , cosa que ella correspondió , después de que separaran sus labios llegaron sus amigos

-¿Qué sucedió? .- dijo Kirino

-…Shin-sama me salvo…de morir ahogada…- dijo Akane

-¿¡Qué! .- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-.¡¿estás bien Akane-chan? .- dijo Aoi

-..si gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien…- dijo Akane levantándose ayudada por Shindou.

-¡pero de todos modos te llevaremos a la enfermería! .- dijo Midori arrastrándola de la mano hasta la enfermería

-….bien ahora dinos….¿le diste respiración de boca a boca?...- dijo Kirino sonriendo con cierta picardía cosa que hizo sonrojar a Shindou

-….p-pues obvio….¿que otra cosa hubiera podido hacer?…..- dijo el volteando el rostro

-…ja seguro fue con otra intención…sabemos perfectamente que estas enamorado de ella….- dijo el portero

-…¿y que?...de todos modos…ya es mi novia….- dijo el sorprendiendo a los demás cosa que lo felicitaron

Ese había sido el peor y a la vez el mejor día en la vida de Shindou y Akane , ahora caminaban en el instituto agarrados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados , y casi todas las fans de Shindou odiaban a Akane , pero eso no le importaba a ella en absoluto , solo quería el amor de Shindou Takuto , y lo consiguió mucho antes de que ella supiera a ellos no les importaban lo que dijeran de ellos , solo estar juntos, solo eso .

-….Shin-sama….-

-…¿dime Akane-chan?.-

-…no importa lo que pase…Daisuki…..-

-…yo también…- dijo Shindou besando los labios de Akane

* * *

><p><em>espero que haya quedado bien , un beso para todos , espero su comentario<em>


End file.
